Impossible
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: "Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage" Kind of a double Cinderella. Klaine and Puckleberry! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Impossible

*This is like a double Cinderella story. Klaine and Puckleberry :) I will most likely be using songs from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella because I love that movie and I figured that Kurt and Rachel would like to sing.

_Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage  
Impossible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage_

"I hate fairytales," Grumbled a young man who was dressed in rags. He scoffed as he flipped through one of the only books he and his sister owned. A book of fairytales.

"They are quite overrated, aren't they?" His sister huffed as she continued to stir some tea her step mother had requested. Like her brother, she was dressed in rags. Her hair was tied back is a messy ponytail. Her large brown eyes were filled with despair and misery. She would be quite pretty if she had different living arrangements.

Her brother, despite his scruffy look, was quite handsome. Well, in a girlish way. But his flawless skin still shined as he worked on chores. He despised his clothing. He thought it was bland and depressing. And he was right. Whenever they had to go to the market, people stopped and stared, some with satisfactory, others with sympathy.

"Honestly, they aren't realistic. But I guess that's what makes them so popular." The young man got up out of the rocking chair that sat in the corner and walked over to help his sister. "Little kids expecting their life to turn out wonderful"

"Sure, they are unrealistic, but come on, not all kids will have awful lives. Don't be so negative"

"Why shouldn't I be? Our lives were perfect, then it when down the drain"

"Kurt, come on, they could turn around. We still have a lot of years left"

'Kurt' scoffed "Don't remind me. We have to spend more years in this hellhole, no way out"

"Hey," His sister smirked "Maybe we will end up like Cinderella and we'll find princes! Then we can finally get out of here!"

"That won't happen" Kurt sighed and glanced out the window in front of him "But I promise you Rach, we'll make it out of here. We won't die here. Even if that just means walking down the street to die. I won't die in this house. Death just brings more tragedies."

Rachel sighed and looked back at the tea, frowning. Kurt was right. It wouldn't happen and the only way out of this house was to die. Rachel would've killed herself a year ago, when her and Kurt's father died, leaving her with her step mother and their two step sisters. But she wouldn't leave Kurt. She would never leave Kurt. Never.

"TEA!" A scratchy voice yelled from upstairs. Rachel jumped, causing the tea to spill slightly on the tray. Kurt smiled softly and grabbed a rag and cleaned the spill up for her.

Rachel smiled in thanks and then turned toward the kitchen door, ready to deliver her 'family's' tea. She was at the door when she stopped and looked over her shoulder at her brother "Kurt, promise me, we'll get out of here."

"Rachel-"

"Promise me." She cut him off sternly

"I wish I could. But I don't want to disappoint you by breaking a promise"

Rachel said nothing else, she spun around and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving her upset brother behind.

Kurt watched as the sun shined down on the front yard, then he glanced back at the kitchen door where his sister had just exited. Then he shut his eyes, turning his head back to the window. His eyes fluttered open and he realized he liked this scenery better.

He would get them out. He had too. Rachel would get a happy ever after, and maybe he would too…

/

"I refuse" Prince Noah scoffed at his parents, the king and queen. His mother frowned and his father rolled his eyes.

"Noah, you need to find a bride"

"Do I? Because I'm perfectly happy now" Noah's cousin, Prince Blaine knew this comment was a lie. His cousin hated his life, as did he. But who could blame them? They were trapped in this damn castle every day.

"Noah, if you want to be king, you'll need a queen" His father stated "If you don't want to be king, we can give the position to Blaine"

"No!" You would expect, Noah to be saying this, but instead it was Blaine. "I do not wish to be king!"

"And why ever not?" The Queen asked her nephew

"I don't want to rule a kingdom. I want to be a normal person. I was before!"

"Blaine, I'm sorry, but I promised my sister that I would take care of you if anything ever happened to her and your father. And I tend to keep that promise"

"Listen, Aunt Marie, I know you took me in when my parents died, but I liked my old life. The castle is beautiful, but it gets boring. I appreciate all you've done for me, but I don't want to be king, I don't even want to be a prince. I simply want to be myself again"

"Darling, you are yourself. You just have an upgraded life"

"Mother, you took away his childhood" Noah commented

"I took him in"

"And I really do love you for that, but once in a while, I would just like to get out of this damn castle!"

"Language!" Queen Marie snapped as she stood.

"We want you to be happy, Blaine. So, we will grant you a day out in the town once a week"

Blaine grinned "Thank you, Uncle James!" Blaine glanced at his cousin "May Noah come with me?"

"Absolutely not!" Marie exclaimed

"Mother! That's simply not fair!"

"People are crazy. Someone could hurt you out there!"

"I'd rather take my chances" Noah mumbled

Blaine was the only one who heard him and then came up with an idea. "Aunt Marie, what if we had a couple guards following us around?"

"No, Blaine"

"Mother!" Noah exclaimed "No one will recognize us! They've probably only seen us once or twice! We don't get out much!"

"I said no, Noah. My answer still stands"

"What if I agree to hold a ball and look for a bride? Then would you allow me to go?"

Queen Marie and King James glanced at each other "You want a commoner as your bride?"

"You took a commoner as your bride" Noah retorted

"Noah, that was different. It was arranged"

"Well, if I'm going to get married, I would like to pick the girl"

Queen Marie sighed and nodded at King James. "Alright. But you have to promise that you'll actually show up for the ball or we'll set up an arranged marriage"

"I promise"

"Good" Marie smirked and then turned toward her nephew "Now, Blaine, maybe you should find a man to marry at this ball"

"Aunt Marie!" Blaine blushed

"There's nothing wrong with homosexuality. It's great that you are able to be yourself!" King James smiled

"Well, thank you. But I don't think that I'll be finding anybody anytime soon"

"You never know. Maybe there's a commoner out there, who is just waiting for someone like you to sweep them off their feet!" Aunt Marie smiled

/

"COME ON, GAY!" Kurt and Rachel's stepmother, Sue screamed. "YOU TOO, DWARF!"

Kurt hurried into the sitting room and sat their lunch on the dining table. Sue glared and Kurt shrunk back a bit. "I'm sorry. I was waiting for the tea to be perfect"

"Shut up!" Kurt nodded quickly and held his breath, waiting for a hand to hit him or another command. "Where's the Dwarf?"

"Making your dessert"

"She better be!"

As if on cue, Rachel scurried in, holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies. She set them beside the sandwiches Kurt had brought down. Rachel walked over and stood by Kurt. "May we leave now?"

"First, your hourly insult" Rachel glanced at Kurt and she saw him facing their stepmother, waiting for the worst. "Dwarf, no man will ever want you with those strange lips and small breasts." Rachel looked down at her chest and Kurt grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. "Gay, God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve."

"Now may we leave?" Kurt asked in his signature tone.

"How dare you use that tone with me?"

"I apologize, stepmother" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You can leave now" Sue said after a while of them simply standing there.

They walked out of the room quickly. Rachel smiled up at her brother and grasped his hand. "We'll make it, Kurt, we have to."

*How'd you like the first chapter? Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible

*This is like a double Cinderella story. Klaine and Puckleberry :) I will most likely be using songs from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella because I love that movie and I figured that Kurt and Rachel would like to sing. I changed some songs so that they both sing them instead of like the Prince and Cinderella. You'll understand when you get to that part!

_And four white mice will never be four white horses  
Such fall-dee-rall and fiddle dee-dee of courses!_

"We're going to the market!" Sure pounded on Rachel and Kurt's door bright and early in the morning. "You better get your lazy asses up before I come in there and get you up!"

They both heard fading footsteps and they glanced at each other. "Maybe something good will happen today" Rachel offered with a small yawn at the end. Kurt glanced at her and then sighed

"How can you be such a positive person?"

Rachel shrugs and stretches. Kurt gets up reluctantly and starts to get ready. Rachel does the same.

/

"You've never been in your own kingdom's market?" Blaine asked his cousin softly as they walked through the market place. They had not been noticed yet, and they hoped it would stay that way.

"Not my fault. My parents have only let me out once and that was to go to a different kingdom and meet some bratty princess" Noah rolled his eyes at the memory

Blaine patted him on the back in sympathy. "Just wait until this ball happens. You'll find the perfect girl!"

"How are you always so positive?"

"One of has to be. And I'd rather not become king, so I need to help you as much as possible. So, I've decided that I will not listen to what your mother said about finding someone for myself. I will help you, instead. Because if you don't find a bride at that ball. My life will change."

"Pretty selfish there Blaine" Noah smirked

"Hey. Do you want my help or not?"

Noah groaned "You know I do"

"Then behave" Blaine smirked as they walked past a small flower cart.

/

"Shit! There's one of my dear friends, Terri!" Sue exclaimed as Kurt and Rachel struggled to hold all of the bags and boxes full of items that they would probably never see again. "I want you to disappear! I don't want her knowing that people as hideous as you could live in my house!"

"Where should we go, Stepmother?" Rachel asked politely

"I don't care, just leave!" She hissed and then shoved them. They stumbled, but they didn't fall. They started walking away, but Sue called them back. "Now, Sugar," Their stepsister smirked at them "brought to my attention that you might try to steal some of the things we've bought. So, we're taking out bags" Sue, Sugar, and their other stepsister, Harmony, ripped their bags and boxes away from Kurt and Rachel. Sue smirked "Now leave, no one wants you here"

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and then spun around and started walking away from their 'family'. After they got far enough away, Rachel started giggling.

Kurt glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sugar's so stupid!" Rachel let out a cute laugh "We would've never stolen anything, but they think that we would, so they took the bags from us"

"And how is that funny?" Kurt gave her a concerned look. Was his sister going crazy?

"It's funny, dear brother, because now we don't have to carry those bags around! They pretty much took the work out of our day!" Rachel smirked and then Kurt smiled

"You would find that funny" Kurt rolled his eyes, but there was a clear smile on his face.

"You still love me!" Rachel grinned and gave her brother a sideways hug.

"Sadly I do"

/

"It's a nice day out today" Blaine commented

"I'm just glad the guards are keeping their distant" Noah remarked and Blaine rolled his eyes

"Noah, you need to just enjoy the moment! You could be lounging at the castle right now"

"I know, I know. I just hate having to be on lock-down all the time" Noah groaned "I really do want to thank you for including me in this whole once a week thing. It was nice of you. I know how my mother can be and she almost ripped your head off when you asked, so I-"

"Shh!" Blaine exclaimed, walking toward a secluded corner. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Blaine repeated "Do you hear that?" He whispered after a couple seconds.

"No, what?" Noah then heard a soft voice. "Wait, I hear something. It's sounds like someone's singing…"

_The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest Words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see...  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me._

Noah and Blaine looked at each other. This girl had an amazing voice. They then waited to see if she was going to continue.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_

"Two people actually" Blaine corrected as they heard another voice start to sing the same words.

_Are still inside my head  
The Kindest Words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see...  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me._

2_nd__ Voice  
The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear_

1_st__ Voice (in counterpoint)  
The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head_

1_st__ Voice  
The kindest words I'll ever hear_

2_nd__ Voice (in counterpoint)  
The kindest words I'll ever hear  
Are waiting to be said_

2_nd__ Voice  
The most, entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see!_

1_st__ Voice  
The most, entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see!_

Both  
And the dearest love in all the world

2_nd__ Voice  
Is waiting somewhere for me_

1_st__ Voice  
(echoing) waiting somewhere..._

2_nd__ Voice  
Is waiting somewhere._

"Wow" Blaine breathed

"I know. Who knew two people could be that good of singers?" Noah responded "They really need to be invited to sing at the palace"

They then turned their attention back to the two singers, who were now coming into view.

/

"I miss singing" Rachel sighed

"I do too" Kurt replied but placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You know we'd be killed if we sang" Kurt scoffed "Stepmother thinks we sound like dying cats"

"Well, dying cats must be really good singers" Kurt and Rachel jumped and they turned around to see who had said that. It was a handsome man with a shaven head and beautiful hazel eyes. Rachel couldn't help but turn a shade of red when the man looked right at her.

"Um, thank you" Rachel said silently, not taking her eyes off of the man.

Kurt, however, couldn't keep his eyes off of the man beside him. He had black curly hair and, he also had deep hazel eyes. Kurt shook the feeling of attraction, knowing he would never see this man again, plus, he probably wasn't even gay.

"So, what are your names?" The man Rachel couldn't stop staring at, said.

"Rachel" Rachel spoke softly and Kurt looked down at her with wide eyes

"Rach, we're not supposed to talk to strangers"

"Relax, Kurt, Stepmother's nowhere in sight"

Kurt looked around, scanning the area for their horrible dressed stepmother. "That's what you think"

"Kurt, live a little" Rachel hissed and then turned back to the two men "We never did catch your names"

"I'm Noah, and this is my cousin Blaine" The man with the shaven head said and the gestured to the man with the dark hair.

"Nice to meet you" Rachel smiled and Kurt glared at her.

/

Blaine and Noah watched as the man beside Rachel, they think his name was Kurt, glared at the small girl.

"Rachel" 'Kurt' said sternly

"What?" Rachel placed her small hands on her tiny waist "They aren't strangers now, we know their names"

"Rachel, we'll still get in a lot of trouble if we get caught"

"Stepmother told us to leave, so we did. We are simply talking to these nice men" 'Kurt' rolled his eyes.

"So," Noah started, keeping his eyes locked on the petite brunette "Are you two like siblings or something?"

"Yes, we are" 'Kurt' snapped

"Kurt! Be nice!" Rachel hit her brother in the stomach "I'm sorry, he's not normally like this"

"I'm not usually like this because you usually aren't risking our _lives_"

"You're being dramatic, Kurt! We don't even have lives to risk!" Blaine glanced at his cousin, who simply shrugged at him.

Kurt stayed silent, then glared at his sister, and stomped off. Rachel sighed and went to go after him, but Blaine stopped her, "I'll go. I know we barely know each other, but I understand where he's coming from. Plus, you and Noah seem very interested in each other." Blaine smiled and then sent a wink at his cousin, who glared at him.

/

"Excuse me, sir!" Kurt spun around when he heard the familiar voice. He saw the man named Blaine and he ignored the feeling of attraction bubbling within him.

"Yes?" Kurt's tone was one that you could clearly hear the annoyance, even though this man was hardly annoying.

"Kurt, was it?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, shocked that he had even caught his name, but he still nodded "Alright, Kurt, I'm sorry that me and my cousin were listening to you and your sister singing, but I don't quite understand why you are upset"

"I'm upset because we live in a dangerous household and if our stepmother found us talking to strangers, let alone guys that could potentially like us, we'd be dead. And no matter how much I hate my life, I would like to live just a little bit longer. You never know what could happen"

"How is it dangerous?" Blaine asked and Kurt felt his 'annoyance' start to melt away.

"Why should I tell someone I barely know?"

"Well, you'll probably never see me again, and if you do, we'll have something to talk about"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy "You're awfully positive"

"I try to be" Blaine smiled and Kurt felt a rush go through his body.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But only because I can't share my frustrations with my sister, because I'm supposed to take care of her, and I don't want to worry her"

"I understand"

"Well, our mother died when we were toddlers and then our father married a horrible woman. And she already had kids. Sugar and Harmony, and they are simply horrid. And if we get one thing wrong, like the tea or their meals, they'll either yell or sometimes, if our stepmother is having a bad day, abuse us, and I just don't know how to stay positive around my little sister" Kurt slumped against a brick wall and Blaine leaned next to him.

"Why do you stay there?"

"Nowhere else to go"

"Well, I'm sorry"

"Our stepmother hates us so much that she gives us an hourly insult."

"Hourly insult?" Blaine questions "She has that many insults for you?"

"Some of them are repetitive. Like Rachel's are usually about her frame or shape. And mine are usually about me being gay."

"You're gay?" Blaine asked

Kurt nodded "I shouldn't have said that. Everyone in this damn kingdom is so critical. I'm surprised the king hasn't made a law saying that if you're gay, you're banished from the kingdom" Kurt huffed

"I don't think the king will do that"

"How would you know?"

"I'm pretty sure he has a gay nephew"

"How do you know that? I've never heard such a thing"

"I know because my uncle's the king"

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes "Wait…you're the gay nephew?"

Blaine nodded "Indeed I am"

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth "I'm so sorry, I had no idea"

"It's quite alright, I would feel the same way if I were you"

"So, that means your cousin is the prince" Blaine nodded "And my sister is talking to him right now" Blaine nodded again "Well, she'll screw that up"

"What do you mean?"

"We really don't talk to anyone but our family, so she'll embarrass herself somehow"

Blaine laughs "Well, Noah doesn't get out a lot either, so he'll do the same thing"

Kurt laughs as well and they both start to head back to their family members. They stopped and started listening to the conversation

"You know, Rachel, the prince's ball is the weekend and I think you should go"

"And why's that?" Kurt was shocked. His little sister was actually flirting. Wow.

"So, I can see you again" Noah smirked and Rachel let out a giggle

"Noah hasn't told her" Blaine said softly to Kurt

"She has no idea" I smirk

"It would be nice to see you again"

"And why's that?" Noah mocked and Rachel turned red

"Because you are quite handsome and sweet" Rachel looked down at her feet. "Why do you want to see me again?"

"Well, because you're a beautiful young lady who happens to be very nice. Most girls I meet are stuck up and rude, but not you" Rachel blushed and tried to avoid looking at him

"Well, they're hitting it off well." Blaine commented softly

"They are, aren't they?" Kurt leaned against the wall they were hidden behind. Then his eyes met an awful sight. His stepmother, and his 2 stepsisters making their way toward he and Blaine. He wrapped his hand around Blaine's wrist and pulled him into the small opening where Noah and Rachel were.

"What are you doing?" Blaine questioned but Kurt simply shushed him. He let go of Blaine and grabbed Rachel, pulling her behind a small cart, placing his hand over her mouth. He poked his head out from behind the cart and looked at the two men

"We were never here" And with that, Kurt disappeared again

/

Noah raised an eyebrow at his cousin, who simply shrugged at him. Then, Blaine figured out what was going on when an older woman and two younger women walked into the small opening. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Blaine answered quickly

"Have you seen my stepson and my stepdaughter? They've disappeared" The older woman asked politely "They are wearing rags. The girl has brown hair and brown eyes and the guy…well he looks like a lady"

"Nope, sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that" Blaine spoke, shaking his head, and Noah caught on quickly

"I haven't either, sorry, Miss" The woman scoffed

"Come along, Harmony, Sugar, we must find them" She walked out of the small opening, the other two women following her. Blaine waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps, and then decided to make sure they were actually gone. He poked his head out of the little opening and noted that they were not there any longer.

He turned back to the cart and sighed "They're gone" There was a screech and then Rachel hopped up. Kurt wasn't very far behind him, but he was wiping his hand on his rags.

"What the hell, Rachel?! That was uncalled for!"

"You didn't have to keep your hand over my mouth! I wouldn't have said anything!" Rachel put her hands on her hips

"Well, sorry! But you didn't have to lick my hand"

Rachel smirked "Oh, but I did, dear brother" Kurt rolled his eyes and then turned to Blaine and Noah

"Thank you for helping us"

"Yes, thank you" Rachel repeated, dusting off her dirty clothes, knowing it wouldn't help.

"You're welcome" Blaine nodded

"So, that was your stepmother?" Noah asked and Rachel nodded

"She's quite horrid"

"Seems like it." Blaine commented "Kurt told me about the hourly insults"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and Kurt smirked. "Rachel's just upset because this morning our stepmother told her that she had weird lips and small breasts" Rachel pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes "Oh relax, at least your insults only have to do with your appearance, mine have to do with my personality and likings"

"Sometimes they have to do with your appearance, like calling you Lady or Ladyface" Kurt scoffed

"Did you not hear what she told me this morning?"

Rachel was silent for a moment "…No…sorry I was upset about mine!" Rachel looked down "What'd she say?"

Kurt rolled his eyes once again "She told me that God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve" Rachel snorted and Kurt gave her a look

"What? I'm laughing because I didn't think she was smart enough to rhyme" Kurt smirked

/

As Blaine and Puck watched their two new friends argue, they couldn't help but smirk. Puck sent a smirk over towards Blaine once he realized that the other young man was gay, just like his cousin. Blaine rolled his eyes and then nodded towards the tiny brunette with a smirk quite like his cousin's, telling him silently that he was screwed.

"I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of us" Kurt said as he looked back over to them "We're not used to talking with other people in the room. We're quite sorry"

"Well, it's quite alright. We often do the same" Blaine said, grinning at Kurt, causing him to blush softly, trying to avoid his sister's gaze, that he knew would be accusing and amused.

"I feel as though I'm missing an inside joke" Rachel smiled evilly and nudged her brother "Care to tell me, dear brother"

Kurt turned towards her and threw her a knowing smile, glad that he knew more than she did for once. "I'd simply ruin the surprise if I told you. Why don't you ask your new friend Noah…I'm sure he'd love to tell you" Kurt's eyes sparkled in amusement, never realizing how fun it was to tease his sister when she had no idea to what was going on.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and then turned towards Noah, who was giving Blaine a look. "You already told him? Wow, you work fast"

Blaine chuckled and then nodded "Yes, of course I told him. I'm already quite smitten, and I don't want me lying about who I am to come in the way of that" Blaine sent a wink at Kurt, who felt his face heat up even more. Rachel looked at her brother in confusion and then she looked at the two strangers.

"Are you two crazy murderers or something?" Rachel asked politely, moving towards her brother "And here I thought you were trying to protect me" She muttered and Kurt let out a laugh. "Some brother you are"

"We aren't murderers or anything" Noah chuckled "Though I'm sure that they get more freedom than we do" Blaine nodded in agreement and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt, why don't you tell your sister, considering she'll most likely believe you over us" Blaine smiled and then Kurt smiled back, leaning over to whisper into his sister's ear. Noah and Blaine watched for her reaction and couldn't help their smirks when her eyes widened and she looked at her brother in shock.

"What?" She said softly and Kurt nodded with a smile. "Oh my" Rachel gasped and turned towards the two men standing in front of them "Really?"

"Depends on what he said" Noah chuckled "Did he tell you that I'm the prince?" Rachel nodded eyes wide with shock. "Then yes, really"

"Well, now I'm embarrassed" Rachel muttered, though everyone heard her. Kurt looked at her, knowing exactly why she said this, but the other two didn't quite understand. "I was just flirting with the prince" Rachel said, eyes still wide and her bronze cheeks now had a tint of pink. "Kurt, we should probably go now, shouldn't we?" She looked at him with eyes pleading with him.

"Nah" He snickered "This is quite fun"

"Please" She said softly "I'll make the tea for the next week. Let's just leave"

"Rachel, you can't make tea for the life of you"

"I'll learn" She clutched his wrist and dragged him out of the small secluded area. Kurt was laughing as she continued to drag him through the market, gaining weird looks from the people walking by.

"Wait up!" Kurt looked back and saw Blaine and Noah racing after them. He tried to pull free of his sister's grip, wanting to continue their conversation but Rachel had a death grip.

"Nope, keep walking. I may faint due to all of this embarrassment"

"Rachel" Kurt groaned and she halted, turning around to argue with him, but Noah and Blaine were by their side within a matter of seconds.

"Thank you for stopping" Noah smiled and Rachel glared at Kurt.

"I'm leaving" She huffed and went to walk away, but Kurt grabbed her arm, causing him to receive another glare. "Let go of me, Kurt"

"Don't you think it's rude to walk away from royalty?" Kurt arched an eyebrow with a soft smirk playing at his lips, causing Rachel rip her arm out of his grip.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed" Noah cut in, smiling at Rachel, causing her heart to flutter. "I was flirting back"

"Really?" Rachel squeaked. Noah opened his mouth to respond but a loud voice cut them off, causing Kurt and Rachel to freeze in fear. "Run, run now" She whispered to Kurt and they went to dash away, but it was too late.

"There you are!" Kurt winced and Rachel grasped his arm. "God, you've made us walk around with all of these bags, trying to find you"

"Why didn't you just leave…?" Kurt muttered as they turned around.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Sue growled, causing Rachel to stand behind Kurt, clutching onto his bicep tightly. "You ungrateful brats need to listen"

"They really weren't talking to us" Blaine jumped in, causing Kurt and Rachel to look at him in shock. "We accidently ran into them and we were apologizing" Sue's eyes flickered between her stepchildren and the strangers. She rolled her eyes and nodded at her two daughters, who promptly dropped all of the bags onto the ground with smirks.

"Now you can't steal anything" Harmony remarked and Sugar snickered. Kurt rolled his eyes and then bent down to pick up the bags, but something stopped him. The sound of his sister laughing softly. He looked at her and tugged on her dress of rags. Her head snapped down and he gave her a sharp look. She bit her lip and sunk down beside him and started grabbing the bags.

Blaine and Noah sank down beside them and started helping them. Kurt's eyes flickered to where his step family was looking at some large hats. He rolled his eyes and let out a laugh as he saw Harmony and Sugar fighting a quite horrid looking hat.

"How come you get to laugh?!" Rachel hissed

"I'm not laughing at the same thing" Kurt said, nodding towards their step sisters. "That hat is not worth fighting over"

"That's true. But I do like the purple one besides it" Kurt stopped what he was doing and stared at her, a look of disgust on his face. "What?"

"I would rather wear rags for the rest of my life than to ever be seen in that" Kurt commented as he stood up, Blaine handing him some bags. "Thank you" He said, a smile playing on his face.

"Well, it looks like your wish came true" Rachel rolled her eyes as she stood up as well, Noah helping her get her balance. "You'll be in rags for the rest of your life" Kurt frowned and then sent a look towards his stepmother was browsing and talking to a merchant.

"We will most likely never see you again" Kurt commented sadly "It was lovely to meet you. You're quite charming" Kurt smiled, turning towards Noah and Blaine.

"You don't think you can come to the ball?" Blaine was obviously devastated and Kurt was pretty shocked. He didn't think that this member of the royal family was actually smitten with him.

"We barely get to come to the market" Rachel responded, keeping her eyes locked on Noah's. "Kurt's right though, it was lovely to meet you"

"I don't know when, or how, but we will see you again"

"Please don't count on it" Rachel responded, frowning.

"Just forget about us. We're nothing special" Kurt forced a smile and then bowed "Your highnesses" Rachel curtseyed from beside him and they threw them one last smile before they walked over to their family.

"There you are!" Sugar exclaimed, her nasally voice making both Kurt and Rachel cringe. "Who do you think wears this better? Me?" Sugar questioned, fluttering her eyeslashes as she placed the hat on her head.

"Or me?!" Harmony shrieked as she ripped the hat off of her sister's head and placed it on her own head, smirking softly.

"To be honest, it doesn't look good on either of you" Kurt said and looked at the hat rack, trying to see the other hats. He smiled triumphantly when he found two that were decent, and he slipped them on his step sister's heads. "These are much better"

Sugar and Harmony observed themselves in the mirror and Kurt and Rachel looked back over to where Blaine and Noah were standing just a second. They tried to shake off the pain when they both realized that the two men were taking their advice and forgetting about them.


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible

*This is like a double Cinderella story. Klaine and Puckleberry :) I will most likely be using songs from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella because I love that movie and I figured that Kurt and Rachel would like to sing. I changed some songs so that they both sing them instead of like the Prince and Cinderella. You'll understand when you get to that part!

_Impossible!  
But the world is full of zanies and fools  
Who don't believe in sensible rules_

It was just seven days later when they got the invitation. Rachel was told to get the mail that day as Kurt went to get more tea for their step family. Rachel had rushed into the kitchen with a large grin. Kurt simply raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what had gotten his little sister so happy.

"Are you broken or something?" Kurt questioned, sarcasm seeping out of his voice. Rachel giggled and shook her head, and then handed him a piece of parchment that was slightly crinkled from the grasp she had on it. He flipped it right-side up and then tried to ignore his sister's gaze as his eyes scanned the yellowish paper.

_You are cordially invited to the Prince's Ball! He is seeking a wife, and he is determined to find one by the end of this ball! Please bring in all of the eligible women in your household. But remember, widows, there is an age limit._

_All women in the household means house servants as well. The Prince insisted –demanded- that everyone woman gets a fair shot. If you leave your maids and such at home, you will be punished. They must come. No excuses. _

_We hope to see you at the ball!_

_Sincerely the Royal Planner_

"Kurt! Noah requested that the servants come as well! I think he and Blaine want to see us again!" Rachel squeaked "Kurt! We get our chances at our happy ending! And step-mother can't ruin it because she'll be punished if we don't show up!" Rachel hugged her brother tightly "Isn't this wonderful?!" When Rachel realized her brother wasn't hugging her back, she pulled away from him, giving him a weird look. "Kurt, why aren't you excited?"

"Because…" Kurt sighed "Rach, I'm starting to believe that 'Blaine and Noah'-"

"Why'd you put quotes around their lovely, _lovely _names?!" Rachel snapped and Kurt rolled his eyes and took a step away from her, going back to work on the tea.

"Rachel, what if they were both fooling us?" Kurt sighed, dipping the teabag into the cups over and over. "They were incredibly handsome, so I barely knew what was going on. They could've just told us something to make sure they saw us again"

"Kurt! They were real. They're telling the truth"

"Rachel, you don't know them"

"Well, I can tell when someone's lying, and you can too" Rachel stared at him with hard eyes, not breaking the eye contact that she held with her brother. "And we _both _know that they weren't lying to us. You could tell by the two large men that were always around us. And by their fancy clothes that could only belong to royalty!"

"Rachel, I-"

"I'm hiding this invitation" Rachel said as she cut him off. "We'll sneak out. They won't even be there" she wasn't specific, but Kurt knew exactly what she was talking about. She walked over to their special hiding spot, where they kept some of their parents' treasured items.

"Rachel!" Kurt hissed, eyes darting between his sister and the entry way to the kitchen "Are you crazy?!"

"They'll never find it! We'll be fine! I want to see Noah again, even if he may be lying about whom he was, which he's not" She added as Kurt opened his mouth to say something "And hush, because I know that you want to see Blaine again. You couldn't stop blushing when he said that he was smitten with you."

"Rachel-"

"LADY! TINY BOOBS!" Sue shrieked, causing the siblings to jump.

"Calm down, Kurt, Step-Mother will never find it"

Kurt sighed as he grabbed the tray of tea and walked out of the kitchen, praying that Rachel was right.

/

She was. Well…sort of. Their step-mother never found the invitation.

Harmony did.

Kurt and Rachel had been out picking flowers for the vases that decorated the whole house. They were speaking softly about the ball, and how they couldn't wait to go to the ball tonight. They would be "sleeping" as they slipped out the back door, and went off to the palace to meet their "princes" (as Kurt always quoted when they were discussing it).

When they came back inside from their flower picking, soft, content smiles on their faces, they didn't even notice the hard stares that were coming from the entry way of the kitchen. They finally did realize this and Rachel let out a tiny gasp and Kurt dropped the basket of flowers.

"What's this?" Sue asked simply, holding a small box in her hands, Harmony and Sugar on either side of her, smirking at their step-siblings. Kurt's eyes zeroed in on the box and bit his lip, trying to stop the tears that were going to start flowing down his cheek. He knew that their step mother was going to take that box away, meaning that she would take all of the items that were held in there, all of them reminding him and Rachel of their late parents.

"You shouldn't try to hide things from me" Sue sneered, opening the box, pulling out a tattered baby blanket, which Rachel recognized as her own. She bit back another gasp and squeezed Kurt's hand, but he didn't pay any attention to her, though she had no clue way. He usually tried to reassure her when their step mother was angry. But he was making no effort to do so this time. "Even when it had such little meaning as all of this garbage" Sue dropped the blanket back into the box, and then slammed the lid shut, making Kurt jump at the sudden sound. "But, I did see one _very _important item in this worthless little box" Sue's smirk only widened. "An invitation, the invitation that we have been expected for a week now" She shoved the box into Sugar's hands and stepped up to the two siblings, grabbing their rags, pulling them close. "How dare you try to hide this from me?!" She got up in their faces and they could smell her breath and it made both of them want to vomit. "Did you think that you could sneak off if the three of us had no idea that you knew about this ball?! Did you think that the Prince would fall in love with you?!" Sue growled and then she smiled evilly. "He wouldn't. He wouldn't fall for you because one, he's not a little gay elf!" Kurt flinched, taking her words to heart, just like always. "And two, because he probably loves girls that actually have breasts!"

Rachel bit back a sob and Sue released them. She ushered her daughters out of the room and t=went to shut the door, smirking as she did so. "You won't be getting out any time soon. So I hope you didn't spend too much time on your outfits"

It was silent after their step-mother slammed the door shut and they heard the lock click, telling them that they were officially trapped. Rachel's lip was trembling as she stared at the door, and Kurt's face was blank, unreadable.

"K-Kurt-"

"Don't" Kurt snapped. "I've never hated you more than I have right this very moment" Rachel looked up at him with wide doe eyes filled with unshed tears. "I don't even care about the absurd ball!" Kurt exclaimed "You cost us the only items we have left to remember our parents! And you did it all for some man that you'll never see again! A man who lied about who he was!" Kurt's voice softened. "How could y-you?" He choked out and she tried to speak, but he walked away, trying not to sob.

/

Their step family was gone. They had been gone for a little over a half hour now. Kurt had still not said a word to Rachel since he had lashed out at her, and was currently sitting in a rocking chair by the fireplace, staring into it, deep in thought.

Rachel watched him as she swept inexistent dirt. Her eyes had not stopped producing tears over the hours, and she her head was starting to ache from all of the sorrow.

It was getting to be about 9 in the evening when Kurt said something…or rather sang something.

_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse  
When I hear a command I obey_

Rachel waited for him to sing her part. They sang this song at least twice a week, and now that he was mad at her, she wouldn't be shocked if he sang it on his own. So, you could say that she was definitely shocked when he paused for a while and then his eyes flickered over to her. Her eyes widened. Was he forgiving her…? Only one way to find out…

She opened her mouth and sang, softly, but as she realized that he was smiling softly, her voice grew louder.

_But I know of a spot in my house  
Where no one can stand in my way_

Kurt stood up and rushed over and hugged her tightly, and they both knew that their apologies where there. But none the less, they continued to sing.

Rachel: _In my own little corner _

Kurt:_ In my own little chair_

Rachel:_ I can be whatever I want to be_

Kurt:_ On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere_

Rachel: _And the world will open its arms to me  
I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid_

At this moment, they started to use everything around them as props. Rachel wrapping a towel around her head as she sang the word milkmaid, like she usually did.

Kurt: _I'm the greatest primadonna in Milan _

Rachel giggled as he leaned against the counter and pretended to fan himself with a small tea saucer. He grinned as she sang where he left off.

_I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made_

Kurt: _By her own flock of silk worms in Japan_

Rachel: _I'm a girl men go mad for_

Kurt: _Love's a game I can play_

Rachel:_ With a cool and confident kind of air_

Kurt laughed loudly as his sister knocked over the broom she had just been sweeping with. She quickly picked it up, and then laughed at herself because no one was here to be mad at her.

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_

Kurt: _All alone, in my own little chair  
_Rachel:_ I can be whatever I want to be  
_Kurt:_ I'm a thief in Calcutta _

Rachel:_ I'm a queen in Peru  
I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea  
I'm a huntress on an African Safari_

Kurt: _It's a dangerous type of sport, and yet it's fun_

Rachel: _In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry_

Kurt:_ And I find I forgot to bring my gun  
I am lost in the jungle, all alone and unarmed  
When I meet a lioness in her lair_

Rachel smirks as Kurt nods towards the locked door, telling her, like always, that the lioness is their step mother.

Rachel: _Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner_

Kurt: _All alone, in my own _

Both: _little chair_

Rachel embraced her brother again, burying her face in his neck. "I hate fighting with you"

"I hate it too, Rach" Kurt whispered back "I'm sorry"

Rachel pulled away and shook her head, eyes wide "No! I'm sorry! I should've just given the damn invitation. We could have been at the ball right now, with Noah and Blaine. And we would still have our box" Rachel sighed and slumped down into the rocking chair, Kurt rubbing her back comfortingly. "I'm so sorry, Kurt" She gasped out as she buried her head in her hands.

"You know, you could still have you're fairytale" Both Kurt and Rachel let out high pitched screams as they spun around and they saw a beautiful Latina dressed in a glittering dress grin at them. She hushed them with a wave of her hand and this caused them to stare at her with wide hopeless eyes.

"W-who are you?" Rachel choked out as she scrambled to her feet.

"I'm Santana, you're fairy godmother"

Kurt scoffed "So much for not having our lives not being fairytales" He whispered. "I swear, I'm going insane in this place. There's no way this is actually happening right now"

Santana smirked and walked over, placing a hand on their shoulders. "I know it's really cliché, so we'll just say that I'm here to help you." She then leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. "Now, let Auntie Tana tell you that Noah and Blaine, those handsome men-" She acted as though she was swooning as she said this and Kurt quickly cut her off with an eye roll.

"Are fakes" Santana glared, but her expression changed quickly.

"No, they aren't. They are really Royal"

Rachel let out a squeal and then slapped Kurt's arm. "I told you, Kurt! I told you!" Kurt said nothing; he simply continued to eye Santana, clearly uncertain.

"And that's why I'm here" She grinned "You two deserve happy endings, especially because you went through all of this shit" She said as she motioned to the kitchen. Rachel grinned and Kurt was shocked. She didn't usually have tolerance for curse words…why was she suddenly letting this random 'fairy' woman say that when she doesn't let her own brother say stuff like that.

"Will be get to go to the ball?! Like in Cinderella?!" Rachel squeaked and Kurt rolled his eyes. He would be more ecstatic if he knew this Santana girl. He doesn't do well with trust, which is one reason why he was scared of actually believing that Blaine was so incredibly perfect. He didn't let people in. He shut them out.

"Of course!" Santana grinned "But, I need you to understand that I'm going to try everything in my power to _not _make this cliché." Rachel sighed sadly but nodded, and Kurt rolled his eyes again. Kurt did appreciate what Santana was trying to do. He didn't like cliché things, which was another reason why he didn't want to be as smitten as Blaine was. A prince (or any part of the royal family, really) falling for a person who had a bad life (Servant). That was like the definition of cliché.

Kurt was broken out of his thoughts when Santana began talking again. "Now, Kurt, I know you don't know me-"

"Correct"

"But I want to help you" Kurt simply stared at her and then turned away, sitting back down on the rocking chair, glaring at the flickering flames. Kurt heard some murmuring and then Santana was kneeling down in front of him to stare into him. "You can talk to me. I sent Rachel away. Kurt, I am your fairy godmother for a reason" Santana smiled softly and Kurt buried his face in his hands, tears leaking down his cheeks, and he tried oh so hard to keep them in.

He then felt the mysterious woman wrap her arms around him, and before he knew it, he was burying his face into her shoulder, letting out a deep sob. They stayed like this for a while and then Kurt finally pulled away, wiping at his eyes furiously. "I'm sorry, I just don't ever have someone to hold me when I'm crying because-"

"Because you don't want Rachel to see. You don't want her to see how much you doubt that you'll ever get out of this place. I know"

"B-but how?" Kurt said, bright blue eyes staring into her brown ones with shock.

"I've watched over you and your sister since your father passed-"

"Then why didn't you help us before?" Kurt asked, his eyes now filled with hurt. "Why didn't you help us?" Santana raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant, but Kurt hurried to clarify, anger now in his eyes. "We've lived in this hell hole for years and you could've helped us. Why did you wait so long?" He spoke softly, his voice staying calm.

"I couldn't. I could only help you once, and I was saving it for a time like this" Santana said, honestly. "If I would've helped you way back when your father died, you would've been free for only a couple of hours, and then you would come back to this life, forever. Now you get to go to the ball, impress your lovers even more and get yourself out of this hell hole" Santana grinned "Now come on, I know you want to see what outfit I have for you to wear" This brought Kurt back to life, blue eyes sparkling with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Impossible

*This is like a double Cinderella story. Klaine and Puckleberry :) I will most likely be using songs from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella because I love that movie and I figured that Kurt and Rachel would like to sing. I changed some songs so that they both sing them instead of like the Prince and Cinderella. You'll understand when you get to that part!

_And don't believe what sensible people say  
And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes_

Kurt and Rachel gazed at each other, their rags having been replaced with beautiful cloth, which felt unnatural against their abused skin. Rachel was in a light blue dress, giggling as she twirled around. Kurt was laughing softly at her and secretly admiring his own outfit, that was a dark blue to compliment his eyes.

"I still think that Noah and Blaine finding us once again and falling in love is unlikely" Santana rolled her eyes at Kurt.

"Trust yourself, Porcelain" Kurt eyed her at the nickname, but she simply smiled. "You never know what could happen."

"But it's impossible"

Santana grinned at this. "I was hoping you would say that"

"What?" Kurt and Rachel questioned her at the same time. She simply smirked and then cleared her throat a little, when she opened her mouth again, she didn't speak, but she did sing.

_Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage._

As she sang this in a beautiful voice, she pointed at a large pumpkin, Rachel and Kurt watching in awe as sparks flew from her fingertips and hit the pumpkin, turning it into a beautiful carriage right before their eyes.

She then up behind Kurt and Rachel, gesturing towards them as she sang the next part of her little song

_Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage,  
And four white mice will never be four white horses!_

At this line, Santana pointed to the three mice that were scrambling around the front lawn, looking for small scraps of food. The sparks flew out of her fingers once again and the mice turned into horses, causing Rachel to squeal with excitement as she ran over to the closet horse and started to pet it.

_Such fol-der-ol and fid-dle-di dee of courses  
Impossible!_

Santana walked up to Kurt, placing an arm on his bicep, smiling softly. He was shocked to find himself grinning back at her as she continued to sing.

_But the world is full of zanies and fools_

Kurt chuckled and simply nodded at this, knowing it was true. His sister laughed as well as she continued to pet the horses, a content smile on her face.

_Who don't believe in sensible rules  
And won't believe what sensible people say.  
And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes,  
Impossible things are happening every day._

Santana then made another gesture with her hand to Kurt, and he took this as a sign to start singing.

_Impossible!_

Rachel looked up from the horse as she heard her brother sing. She grinned when he did because she knew he was finally getting comfortable with the whole idea of having a fairy godmother.

Santana then repeated Kurt.

_Impossible!_

Santana then gestured to Rachel who grinned wildly and sang out 4 syllables perfectly.

_Impossible!_

Santana repeated this again, and then Kurt got it to sing again and after he sang out the word, Rachel did too, and then the three of them all sang out the word together.

_Impossible!  
Impossible!  
Impossible!  
Impossible!_

Santana quickly grabbed their hands and then dragged them over to the carriage, the horses following behind. Kurt got in first and slid in, taking his sister's hand to help her with her large dress as she got into the carriage. Rachel giggled as she sat across from him, continuing to clutch his hand. Kurt then took the time to sing out one line of the song softly, knowing their godmother would hear them.

_It's possible! For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage!_

Rachel giggled and then sang the next line, grinning as their fairy godmother stood outside of the small window that was in their carriage. She was grinning and then started to float with them as the carriage started to move towards the castle.

_It's possible! For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage!_

Santana sang the next part, silvery sparks flying around her as she kept up to speed with the carriage._  
And four white mice are easily turned to horses!  
Such fol-der-ol and fid-dle-di dee of course, is  
Quite Possible! It's possible!  
_

Kurt: _For the world is full of zanies and fools_

Rachel: Who don't believe in sensible rules

Santana: _And won't believe what sensible people say_

All three: _And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes  
Impossible things are happening every day!_

Rachel:_ It's Possible!_

Kurt: _It's Possible!_

Santana:_ It's Possible!_

Rachel:_ It's Possible!_

Santana: _It's Possible!_

Kurt:_ It's Possible!_

All three: _It's possible_

/

Kurt and Rachel's nerves began to grow as they saw the palace in their view. Rachel was still clutching at Kurt's hand and Santana then appeared inside the carriage, alarming the two siblings. "I forgot to tell you something very important!" Kurt and Rachel both looked at her, clearly confused. "I know I said I was trying not to be cliché" Kurt snorted at this and Santana rolled her eyes "But, the magic really does wear off at midnight"

"I should've known" Kurt muttered and Santana smiled.

"You still have 2 hours until that though" Santana grinned as they pulled up to the palace "So, go get your princes, before someone else catches their eye!" Santana snickered "but I'm fairly sure that they would leave any normal commoner for you two lovelies" Santana winked "I'll come by tomorrow to see how it went" And with that, she disappeared.

/

"I can't do this" Rachel whispered to her brother as they stood at the top of the stairs. Her hands were smoothing down the front of her dress and Kurt rolled his eyes and grasped her hands, tugging her closer. "Kurt, don't. This was a stupid idea"

"I know I don't know Santana very well, but I know that she would be angry at you if you just left now. She put a lot of work into this" Rachel sighed and leaned against a wall, breathing in deeply.

"I know, but what if they don't remember us? Then we'll just look like fools"

"Rach, it was only a week ago. They'll remember us." And then Kurt smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't actually Cinderella, where everyone seems to forget what everybody looks like" Kurt's smiled as he watches his sister laugh. "Now, are you ready to do this?" Rachel nodded and straightened up and they walked towards the stairs. As they descended them, everyone's eyes locked on them, causing Rachel to nudge Kurt and then speak to him quietly.

"Why are they staring at us?"

"Because we're fashionably late _and _we look incredible" Rachel giggled again and then her eyes locked onto a moving figure in the sea of motionless people. "Oh my!" Kurt gasped from besides her, taking another step. "Is that-"

Rachel said nothing as she held her breath, watching the man that was walking towards them. Kurt nudged her but she ignored him as they reached the bottom of stairs, just as the man stopped a few feet from the stairs. Rachel smiled shyly as she realized that this man really _was _Noah. Noah smiled back and then bowed, and then he grasped her hand and kissed the top.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come" Rachel's breath caught in her throat and she was brought out of her thoughts by Kurt nudging her once more.

"We almost didn't." Noah arched an eyebrow at her. "It's a long story" She smiled softly, in a shy nature.

"Well then tell it to me as we dance" Rachel quickly looked at Kurt, obviously saddened by the thought of being separated from her brother, leaving him all alone.

"I'll be fine, Rach, go" Kurt smiled, squeezing her arm.

"Yes, Rachel, he'll be fine, especially since I just saw Blaine as I was making my way over to the two of you. I'm sure he'll find you in no time" Noah smiled politely at Kurt, who smiled back, but it faltered slightly as he looked at his sister.

"I don't care if you're a prince or not, you hurt my little sister, I'll hurt you" Rachel let out a gasp and slapped her brother softly, secretly flattered that her brother would say that, especially since he was mad at her mere hours ago.

"Kurt!" Rachel breathed and Noah simply chuckle and squeezed her hand.

"It's quite alright, I understand completely" He then turned back to Kurt with a smile "And I wouldn't possibly hurt her"

Kurt smiled and then waved them off. "Go have fun you two,"

"You go find Blaine, he's been upset all night, and I know that seeing you will cheer him up" Kurt chuckled and nodded as they went their separate ways. Kurt looked back at the young couple just in time to catch Rachel's nervous eye. He gave her a reassuring look, which caused her to grin in response.

He turned back around and before he knew what was happening, he was bumping into someone. He fell down and then he looked up, his eyes apologetic. "I'm terribly sor-" He was not expecting the person he ran into to be Blaine. Blaine had his beautiful hazel eyes on him, a bright smile on his face. Kurt threw him a shy smile and took the hand that was offered to him. Blaine pulled him to his feet the bright smile that plastered his face, never leaving.

"Boy, am I glad to see you" Blaine breathed out and Kurt couldn't help the flames that flared in Kurt's cheeks. Blaine's eyes flickered around and then darted back to Kurt's. "Come on, I don't like people staring at me" Kurt nodded quickly, not liking all of the attention either. Blaine clutched his hand tightly and pulled him through the crowd, Kurt not making any eye contact with anyone, especially when he saw his step family's eyes on him. Would they recognize him?

He couldn't worry about it too much because before he could give it another concerned thought, Blaine had pulled him into the crisp night air. Kurt shivered a little, but he knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature. Blaine smiled at him and then pulled him over by a large fountain. They sat down on the edge and Kurt watched as men and women twirled around inside, obviously getting over the two new arrivals.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine questioned him, drawing random patterns on Kurt's palm.

"I've never been to a ball before" Blaine looked at him in shock. "Don't seem so shocked, you sort of met my step-mother."

"Why didn't you just sneak out?" Blaine questioned, his head tilting to the side and Kurt couldn't help but think of a small puppy as he did so.

"We never really knew about the balls" Kurt sighed "And when we did, there was a possibility that we could've snuck put, but we wouldn't have had anything to wear. We've been wearing the same rags for years"

"And where'd you get the clothes that you two are wearing right now?" Kurt looked down at his blue tuxedo and smiled to himself before turning to Blaine, a twinkle in his eye as he responded with a witty remark.

"Magic" Blaine raised an eyebrow "God, that was so clever, I just wish you knew what I meant" Blaine kept his eyebrow raised, clearly still confused "I would tell you right now, but you'd think I was crazy…because I'm pretty sure I'm still dreaming" Blaine still didn't get it and Kurt went to open his mouth again but he was cut off by a very familiar voice breaking through the soft silence of the night.

"I don't get why he was so drawn to _her_" His step sister Sugar drawled and Kurt looked at Blaine, panicking. Blaine understood and grasped his hands, running off to duck behind some bushes that would conceal them. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as the two of them poked their heads over the top of the bush, wondering if they noticed the rush of movement. Kurt rolled his eyes as he realized they couldn't. Because frankly they're too stupid. "Sure, her dress is pretty, but she isn't worth the prince's time" Kurt scoffed and then felt Blaine pat his back.

"You know, she looks awfully familiar!" Harmony exclaimed and Kurt rolled his eyes. How daft could one person be? "I've seen her weird lips before"

Kurt sunk down, not wanting to even look at them anymore, and apparently Blaine had the same idea because he sunk down into the grass at the same time, bumping into each other at the same time. They both chuckled softly as they murmured their apologies. Then, Kurt turned his head to look at the man sitting beside him and realized how close they were. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as Blaine's eyes flickered to his eyes and then his lips. He silently asked Kurt if it would be okay and Kurt nodded wordlessly. And he felt his heart beat quicken as Blaine leaned closer, only centimeters away from his lips…

"Oh! There you are Kurt-" Kurt groaned as he looked up and saw Rachel and Noah standing above them. Rachel had her hands on her hips, a sly smirk on her face. "Wow, I'm surprised you guys are just now starting to kiss" Kurt huffed and Blaine stood up, holding out a hand to Kurt so he could pull him up for the second time tonight.

"What are you doing out here Rachel?" Kurt glared

"I saw you come out here, and I really need to talk to you" Kurt sighed.

"About what?"

"Well, I was talking to Noah about how we've got nothing but rags, and then he asked how I got this dress…" Rachel gave her brother a look. "Should we tell them…? I mean, it's a little out there-"

Kurt snorted and walked away from the grass and onto the pavement. "It's a little out there? Rach, I still don't completely believe it" Kurt ignored the stares of confusion to the two other men. "And besides, are we even allowed to tell?"

"She didn't say-"

"I'm not telling them, you are" Kurt said sternly.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you probably care more about it. I'm still apprehensive."

"You're just saying that because you're trying to seem less crazy!" Kurt shrugged "Give me another reason of why I should tell them?" Rachel questioned "Because you're last one was trash" Kurt's eyes darkened as he stared at his little sister. This caused Rachel to shiver under his gaze and take a step towards Noah. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but he didn't ease up. "Calm down Kurt, Noah and I really don't need to know where you got the clothes. It's fine" Noah nodded and then wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. Kurt continued to stare her down, knowing she was bound to figure it out sooner or later.

"I don't care about that. She's pretty much telling me that she owes me nothing, when she owes me everything"

"Kurt-" Rachel's eyes widened when she finally understood. "Y-you said that we were okay. You sang with me! You hugged me!"

"That doesn't mean I'm not still upset, Rachel"

"Kurt" Rachel said her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Let's just spend some time apart tonight…I need time to think" Rachel stared at him, big brown eyes filled with tears, but she nodded anyway. She grasped Noah's hand and they started towards the palace again, but Rachel stopped in her tracks, right before they got into the castle.

"I'll see you at 5 'til 12," Kurt nodded and then turned towards Blaine, knowing his sister was now gone.

"I'm sorry. Me and Rachel fight a lot. I blame it on the fact that we really only have each other" Kurt then smiled. "I am sorry though, you know, that you have had to witness it so much, even though we've really only seen each other twice"

"Don't be sorry. I understand. Noah and I are just cousins and we fight pretty often. We don't get out much though, so we really only have each other to talk to"

Kurt frowned. "God, it was like you just described my life" Blaine smiled sadly at him and clasped his hand tightly. "Please don't look at me like that, it's not like it's your fault that me and Rach have had a couple not-so-fun moments in the past"

"Kurt, you're a servant to your own family"

"Step family" Kurt corrected, forcing a smile. "And it's not that bad…" Blaine gave him a look, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What?"

"You're lying" Kurt let out a huff and Blaine chuckled. "I know you are, so don't lie"

"Fine" Kurt sighed "It sucks, but me and Rachel manage, we're pretty tough"

"Oh, I don't doubt that" Kurt smiled "So, if I'm not overstepping, may I ask why you're mad at Rachel?"

"You're not overstepping, I'd just rather not talk about it…besides Rachel and Noah kind of interrupted us" Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"And what did they interrupt?"

"I think you know…"

Blaine hummed softly. "Mmm…I might have an idea…"

/

"Are you alright?" Noah asked Rachel softly.

Rachel forced a smile and nodded. "Fine. Why?"

"Rachel, I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me…"

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry…I just hate when Kurt's mad at me. I feel like I'm disappointing him whenever he gives me that look. He practically had to raise me, being the older sibling, and sometimes I think he blames himself for not like…doing a better job…"

"I'm sure, it's not like that. You guys just spend a lot of time together and probably get one each other's last nerve. Blaine and I do that all the time." Noah wrapped his around her thin waist, pulling her close. "It'll all turn out okay; Kurt probably just needs to cool down." Rachel sighed and leaned into him.

"I guess you're right" Rachel bit her lip softly, "But what if he stays mad at me? I did something really bad and-"

Noah hugged her tightly, cutting her off. "Rachel, it'll be okay. He's your brother, the only real family you have left. You guys will be fine. I promise."


End file.
